Child of Prophecy
by Twilight-Princess5545
Summary: It has been 30 years since Pitch was defeated by the Guardians, and now an old prophecy is coming true. One that will bring the world to darkness if not stopped, but are the Guardians willing to do what it takes? NOT RELATED TO MY OTHER STORIES, T because I'm paranoid! Cover pic is OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I am writing a new Rise of the Guardians fanfic! New OC, new story, and no relation to my other ROTG fanfics. Hope you like this story as much as you liked the others.**

**3****rd**** POV**

White hair waved in the wind as Jack flew around doing his job, covering the land in snow. It was dawn, and the snow sparkled in morning light. This was Jack's favorite time of day, he was able to be one with his thoughts. He had just finished coating Maine with snow, and was about to move on when something caught his eye. There was a teenage girl being pushed out of a house, holding a small bundle and crying. Curiously Jack flew down to get a better look. The girl had olive toned skin, and light brown hair, there were tears in her hazel eyes as she looked at the woman who had pushed her out into the snow.

"Mom, please don't do this!" The girl cried as her mother threw a suitcase down next to her.

The mother glared at her daughter, "I let you stay here until that thing was born, because you were going to give it up! Now that you're keeping that, that monster you aren't welcome here!" The mother slammed the front door and a loud click sounded, informing them the door was locked.

Jack stared at the bundle, wondering what it was. The girl clutched it close and grabbed the suitcase, "You're not a monster, even if your father is." She whispered to it, Jack quickly realized it was a baby. He began to wonder why the mother would hate the infant, until he saw its face. The baby was pale grey, with bright yellow eyes, and the girls light brown hair. "You are my little miracle, my Angel."

Jack watched her a moment longer, "I'll ask North about it." He mumbled before continuing on with his work. The girl, whose name he never learned, still on his mind.

**3****rd**** POV/ Pitch Black**

'It seems the child was born, the prophecy is under way.' Pitch thought as he watched the girl and her child head off in the snow. "Jack, my revenge will soon happen, and you will never see it coming." Pitch laughed, being alone for thirty years had driven Pitch to an even greater madness, and allowed him to escape momentarily. He grabbed the old scroll, and reread it:

"To a pure of heart virgin, the child of darkness will be born. It will grow fast, and fall to evil like its father. All but one of the good will fall and only true love will conquer. If two hearts do not connect, the world will fall to black"

He laughed manically, throwing the scroll and surrounding the room in darkness. He brought up an image of the girl and her child again, watching the tears fall off her cheeks. "I will grant you the power to see into our world, so you can be with the child till the end." A dark swirl of magic left Pitches lair and collided into the girl's eyes. He watched as she screamed and fell to her knees, still holding onto the baby. "We will meet soon Katrina."

**This is a short chapter, but I felt like this was a good place to end it, until next time lovely's.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Well not gonna waste any time, I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND OC's.**

**3****rd**** POV Jack**

Our favorite wintery hero was on his way to North's when he met up with Sandy. "Hey Sandy, are you headed to North's workshop too?" The small golden man nodded, his face grim. "Did something happen?" Sandy nodded again and made a few signs that Jack didn't understand.

They flew the rest of the way in silence, and upon arriving they were greeted by North. "Ah, Jack Sandy is good see you. We have much talk about, come quickly." They followed the large Russian man into his private workshop where the other two Guardians were waiting.

"North, I saw something today… It was a teenage girl with a baby, but the baby was pale gray and had bright yellow eyes. Something about the baby unsettled me, it seemed strange." Jack explained, and Sandy brought out an old scroll.

North read the scroll then handed it to Bunny, "Is very old prophecy, almost forget it exist! Seem finally come true, must find girl and baby, protect them." The plump old man explained. As the scroll was passed around and read by the Guardians, each began to understand the trouble ahead.

"So mate, all we 'ave to do is protect the Sheila and her babe. Seems easy enough, ya got this Frost bite?" Bunny elbowed Jack, a smirk on his lips. "After all mate, ya the only one who knows what the Sheila looks like."

Everyone looked at Jack, he thought about it quickly then nodded. "Okay, I'll watch over her. I better get going then, she was left alone." Jack gripped his staff and left the workshop quickly, heading back to Burgess to find the girl.

**Katrina's POV**

I'm cold, but I have to keep going, my daughter needs me to stay strong. I had crossed the street into the park when some black mist shot towards me, hitting my eyes. The pain caused me to fall to my knees, I held onto my daughter making sure she didn't fall. Finally my vision cleared, I looked up to see people standing around me.

A blonde woman held out her hand to me, I took it and stood. "Are you okay? You're Marie's daughter right?" I nodded while checking on my baby. "Why are you walking around in this weather, and with a baby too."

I looked at the kind woman, she appeared to be in her mid-30s and her blonde hair had a few grays. "Yes I am… she… my mother kicked me, well us, out. I don't have anywhere to go, so I was going to stay in the park tonight." I picked up my suitcase and smiled at the woman, "Thank you for your concern."

The woman put her hand on my arm, "Would you like to stay with me and my family, it's almost Christmas after all and it gets cold at night." I looked at the woman unsure, she seemed trustworthy, but I wasn't sure. She smiled kindly at me and gestured at my baby, "Do you really want to stay outside with your baby?" I sighed, and shook my head. "Then it's settled, I'm Sophie by the way."

"I'm Katrina." I started following Sophie as she led us to her home. "So how many live in your house Sophie?" I asked, just trying to fill the silence.

Sophie smiled at me and held up eight fingers, "There are me, my husband, my daughter, my brother Jamie, his wife, and their two sons." She looked at me again and saw the doubt on my face. "Don't worry, we still have plenty of room!" I nodded again. We walked a few more minutes than Sophie stopped in front of a decent sized house, "Welcome to my home."

When she opened the door, a burst of arm air hit us. I was pushed inside and greeted by the smell of fresh pine. "You have a real Christmas tree?" Sophie nodded, then showed me where to hang my jacket.

She gasped and I stepped back, clutching my daughter close. "I didn't realize you were only a teenager, you poor thing." She stared at me a moment longer, "Well anyway let me show you to your room, I still have my daughter's crib so… um you never told me the baby's name." Sophie looked at me expectantly.

"Well, that's because she doesn't have one yet… But I think I know what I want to name her." I looked at my daughter again, "Evangelina, it means good little angel."

Sophie opened the door for me, the room had a bed, dresser, and a bay window. "I think it's a perfect name. I'll have my husband bring the crib in here after supper, you change into some dry clothes and meet us down stairs."

I put Evangelina down on the bed carefully. "Thank you for everything Sophie, not many people would invite a stranger into their home." I shut the door and opened up the suit case. Half of it was my clothes, and the other half was baby supplies. I'm glad my mom put the formula in here too, it shows she cares somewhat. First thing first, I changed he diaper and then put a clean onesy on her. After I made sure she was alright I changed into a dry set of clothes. "Eva, this is a nice family, don't you think?" I asked my daughter while looking out the bay window. It had a view of the forest, and if a person looked hard enough they could make out the small pond.

"I hope they don't freak out when they see you." I told her. I looked out the window again, and I swear it looked like a boy was flying through the sky! I shook off the thought, I'm just tired and my mind played a trick on me.

When I walked down stairs I saw a table surrounded by people, there was an empty chair next to Sophie, and she gestured for me to take a seat. When I got close I could hear a few gasps, "Katrina, what's wrong with your daughter?" Sophie asked me.

I gulped, "She was born this way, nothing's wrong with her. My daughter is very healthy, she just… it's a long story." Sophie patted the seat next to her.

"We have time, and I'm sure nothing you say could surprise us." Her kind smile calmed me down so I sat next to her and for the first time ever, got ready to tell the whole story.

**Jack's POV**

I looked around for the girl but was unable to find her, so I decided I'd go to Sophie's for help. When I got there I quietly opened the door and went inside. Everyone was sitting at the table looking at something I couldn't see. As I got close I heard the Sophie speak "We have time, and I'm sure nothing you say could surprise us." I looked around the half wall to see the girl I had been searching for, and she had her baby.

The girl sat next to Sophie, who looked up and smiled at me quickly, "Well, it was a little over nine months ago. I was asleep in my bed when a man came and spoke to me in my dream, he had Gray skin and bright yellow eyes. He told me I was… he told me I was going to carry his child. I told him he was crazy, and then I saw his dark sand. It swirled around us and then I was encased in it, when it disappeared the man had an evil smile. He said that it was done, and then he… he touched my shoulder and left a dark mark in the shape of a horse." She lifted her sleeve and I could see the mark, it looked just like Pitch's black sand horses.

I waited for the girl, whose name I learned is Katrina, to go upstairs before taking to Sophie and Jamie. "So Jack, you're here because of Katrina right?" Sophie asked me.

I nodded and told them why I was here, "So North wants you to protect them, you can count on us Jack. We won't let anyone hurt those two girls." Jamie still had his courage from when he was a kid, I smiled at them and patted their heads like old times.

I walked upstairs, to the room Sophie told me Katrina was staying in. I could hear her talking, so I listened in. "Evangelina Desdemona Adara, do you like that name my little angel? I'm glad they believed me, I was afraid they would think I was lying." When it grew quiet I figured she had gone to bed so I went down stairs.

I saw Sophie and her husband washing the dishes, "I'll be out in the tree if you need me Soph, you guys be good." They waved me goodbye and I went to sleep in a tree nearby. I woke up when Sandy flew over and told him about Katrina's story, he thought for a moment then went to finish with his sand, silently promising to tell the others for me.

**This is the end of Chapter 2! Chapter 3 is just around the corner!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! Enjoy~**

**Katrina's POV**

I woke up early and checked on Evangelina, she was still asleep in her crib, so I draped a blanket around my shoulders and quietly headed down stairs to get something to drink. Sophie was downstairs already and had a pot of coffee made, she looked lost in thought so I poured a cup and took it outside. It was chilly out in the fresh snow, but the morning sun felt wonderful. As I watched the sun above the trees I noticed a figure, it was a person asleep in a tree. I ran inside, startling Sophie, and told her there was someone sleeping in her tree. She looked puzzled and followed me out, then gasped when I pointed out the figure in the tree. "Do you think the person's alright, should we call 911?" I asked her.

Sophie put her hand up, quieting me, "Katrina, do you believe in Jack Frost?" She asked, curiosity in her eyes. I shook my head, wondering if maybe she was a little crazy. "Are you sure, I'm talking about the guy who makes the snow fall, Jack Frost."

I had stopped listening to her because the figure in the tree had stirred from his sleep and sat up. It was a boy, about my age, he had white hair, and his skin was ivory, but my gaze lingered on his eyes. They were unique, a bluish color yet almost silver. I took a few steps forward, still looking at him. I think Sophie called my name but I ignored it. I smiled at the boy in the tree, "Hello, my name's Katrina, why don't you come down from the tree and get warmed up inside?" I offered him. The boy gave me a puzzled look before looking at Sophie, I looked him over, now noticing how his pants were slightly tattered and he didn't have shoes. His blue hoodie had frost on it, if he's out here any longer he'll freeze. I turned away from the boy and looked at Sophie, "Do you know how to treat hypothermia?"

She smiled at me, "Don't worry Katrina, I'm sure he'll be fine." I nodded and turned back to see the boy on the ground, holding a large stick. I walked over to him and draped my blanket over his shoulders, "We should go inside and get warmed up." Sophie suggested. I grabbed the stranger's free hand and pulled him into the house.

He still seemed puzzled so I dragged him to the living room and placed him on the couch in front of the fire. "You get warmed up, Sophie will take care of you don't worry!" I then went back upstairs to check on Evangelina. She was awake, so I fed her and changed her diaper, then got us dressed for the day.

**3****rd**** POV**

Jack watched as Katrina went back upstairs, "Sophie, do you think she believes in us Guardians?" he asked the blonde woman as she sat next to him on the couch.

She seemed to think for a moment, "I don't know Jack, I asked and she said no, but I don't see any other way she could see you." They sat in silence for a bit, Jack shrugged off the blanket and folded it. They watched the fire dance in silence.

After fifteen or so minutes Katrina came back down, this time dressed and holding her baby. Jack stood up to allow her room in front of the fire. "No, you should stay there and get warm. I know you're freezing by the temperature of your hands." Jack sat back down and watched her sit in a chair near Sophie. Jack's gaze drifted to the baby in her arms, he could see the resemblances to Pitch Black. Katrina noticed him staring and blushed, "T-this is Evangelina, Eva for short. She... She's my daughter." Jack nodded then looked at Sophie.

The blonde took a deep breath and looked at Katrina. "So Katrina, we wanted to ask you something, and please be honest, do you believe in Jack Frost, the snow spirit?"

Katrina sighed, "Sophie, what's with the weird question? I haven't believed in The Guardians since I was Ten. I remember the stories my teacher would tell us when I was in kindergarten and everything, but that's all they were, stories."

Jack looked at her, trying to figure out how she could even see her. "Katrina, I have a question, did something strange happen recently?" Katrina looked taken aback, then she remembered the black swirl that shot into her eyes.

Nodding she informed them of the strange black swirl, then asked what it had to do with anything.

"So he's made his move already, I'll have to tell Sandy so he can inform North... It will be quicker to give Sandy a note." Jack grabbed a piece of paper from the small desk Sophie had for letters, and wrote a note for North informing him of Pitch's move, and what be had heard the night before.

Katrina stood up and handed Evangelina to Sophie, "What are you talking about, who are you, and who are North and Sandy?" She had her arms crossed, and was frowning at Jack.

**This is where I'm going to leave it, kinda a cliffhanger. Hope you like it so far! Also, I am going to hold a small contest, Evangelina is going to have powers and the winner gets to chose them, only four different powers though. Runner up gets to decide how Pitch Black escapes, or if he escapes at all. So now to the contest part, answer these two questions right and you win!**

**1, Mary's father has 5 daughters, Lala Lele Lili Lolo, who is the fifth daughter?**

**2, Who said this line: 'If there's something I'm doing wrong, could you... could you just tell me what it is? Because I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me!'**

**Good luck lovelies, see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well chapter four is here, hope you like it~**

**Katrina's POV**

I don't know why, but I felt a little frightened of the boy in front of me. He seemed to know things about me, things others did not know. He didn't answer me right away, just watched me for a moment. I gulped and took a step back, dropping my gaze, I could feel my cheeks heating up under his stare.

The boy sighed, I could hear him get closer unit I saw his hand sticking out in front of me. I looked up at him, noticing a playful smile that had replaced pursed lips. "My name is Jack, I'm a friend of Sophie and her family." I gently shook his hand. "If you would be so kind as to come out side with me, I'll be able to explain a few things." His smile was kind, but I looked at Sophie to see if it was alright.

Sophie nodded at me, "It's okay Katrina, I'll watch Eva for you. You don't have anything to worry about with Jack, so have fun." I nodded and put on my coat, then followed Jack outside.

The snow was sparkling, and the wind played with my hair, Jack didn't seem to mind the cold, even though he was still barefoot. I shivered at the thought, and then watched him, waiting. "I guess the best thing to do is to fully introduced myself, my name is Jack Frost, and I am a Guardian." I stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to laugh, he didn't. "I understand you don't believe me, but I can prove it." He gripped his staff with one hand, and held the other one out to me. I hesitated, not sure but, remembering Sophie's words, I took his hand. Jack pulled me close, wrapping his arm around my waist, "Hold on."

Gulping, I wrapped one arm around his waist, and the other gripped the front of his hoodie. I felt the wind rush up on us and closed my eyes. I could no longer feel the ground underneath me, and when I opened my eyes all I saw was blue. When I looked down I saw the ground, everything looked so small, and unknowingly I let go of Jack. I watched the ground get closer, but was too terrified to scream. I closed my eyes again, praying for some sort of miracle, then I felt two strong arms catch me.

"That was close, this is why I told you to hold on." I opened my eyes again and saw Jack, he was holding me bridal style. I gripped onto him burying my head into his chest and sobbing, "Hey now, you're okay. Look we're on the ground now, it's okay." Jack put me down so I was standing, but I didn't let go of him.

"That... That was really scary. I thought I was going to die, Jack you.. you saved me! Thank you Jack, you saved my life." After a moment I let go and looked up at him, he was six inches taller than me, so I really had to look up. "You flew, we flew, in the sky, but how is that possible?" I stammered.

Jack smiled, "So now do you believe me?" So he's really... Jack Frost! Does that mean those stories my teacher told us were real?

I sat down in the snow, "But, but how? I don't understand... so what else is real?" Jack sat down too and held up his hand. I watched as the snow twisted and formed the shape of a lady, covered in what appeared to be feathers.

"This is Toothina, aka the Tooth fairy." The snow then took the shape of a hummingbird. "She has thousands of little fairy helpers that collect teeth for her, the teeth hold the hold the childrens' memories." Next the snow changed into a short man with spikey hair, "This is Sandy, aka the Sandman. He grants the children of the world good dreams with his golden sand." Jack went on to show me the rest of the Guardians, along with the elves, yeties, and eggs. The next figure he made turned my blood cold, it was the man from my dream, and Evangelina's father. "This is our greatest enemy, he-"

I smacked the snow and watched it fall to the ground. "I know who he is, maybe not his name, but I could never forget him." I stood up and Jack followed suit. I didn't look at him until we were inside and I had my daughter in my arms. "She is my child... and his. I know he's evil, but she's not. I'm just an ordinary girl, and so is my daughter, we're both normal, nothing more!"

Jack went to speak but Sophie stopped him, "It's too early in the morning for this, we'll finish this up later. The kids are up Jack, you should go play with them, they missed you" Jack nodded and flew to the kitchen, I could hear the back door open and shut. "Katrina, I know how strange this all is, but it will grow on you."

I looked at Sophie and smiled, "Thank you, I guess it's just a lot to take in."

***~*LINE*~*BREAK*~***

**3rd person POV**

Katrina paced back and forth in front of the crib, Sophie had brought up the Idea of Jack taking Katrina to meet the other Guardians, and she even offered to watch Evangelina for her. Katrina didn't know whether to except or not, it was an exciting idea, but she'd be gone for a while and didn't want to leave her daughter with people she had just met. She trusted Sophie though, and Jack had said they'd only be gone for a handful of hours. With a deep sigh Katrina made up her mind, she would go meet the others.

The teen mother looked at her napping child, "Mama's going away for a bit, but I'll be back before you know it!" She kiss her daughter's forehead and left the room to find Jack.

The teen Guardian was up in the tree where Katrina had first noticed him, when he saw her standing there he flew down and greeted her, "Hey Kat, so have you decided?" Katrina stared at him, a faint blush creeping up onto her cheeks.

Katrina sighed inwardly, glad Jack didn't notice her embarrassment. "Yes, I would love to go and meet the others, but um Jack, why did you call me 'Kat'?" Jack laughed.

"Easy, it's quicker to say, and it kind suits you." He smiled at her, again not noticing the slight blush on the other teen's cheeks. "Let's go, It's a long flight, but if we're lucky we'll run into one of the others on the way."

**This is where I'm going to end it, the winner of the contest is a Guest, I hope your excited. It was July 3 that you commented, so seeing as you don't have an account you can just leave a review with the powers for Evangelina on this chapter. Congrats!**


End file.
